Will you marry me?
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Rolleigns ship, it's around the Christmas holiday, Roman has an engagement ring in his room, but will he get the guts to ask Seth to marry him? A drabble I wrote for roleplay with the two characters


Roman was in his room, standing in front of the mirror. He was reciting words so many times. They just weren't coming out to his liking. "I love you, but how can I ask you?" He asked himself as Seth walked in.

"Roman?" Seth asked with a tilt of his head. "You okay? You aren't downstairs watching Christmas movies with me." He frowned as he started to step closer to him.

In shock, Roman quickly closed the box and tossed it in the night stand, hoping Seth didn't see anything. "Yeah Seth, I'm fine," he spoke as he turned around. That was almost the truth. There was no way he could be able to tell Seth without spoiling it.

A smile came across his face. "Good, now come down stairs and watch some movies with your boyfriend? It's getting pretty lonely down there without you." He tugged at his arms. "Please?"

How could Roman deny that look from the younger man. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Okay Seth okay." He began to head down stairs with the younger man, trying oh so hard not to look back where he tossed that ring.

When the two got to the sofa, Roman made himself at home, then pulled Seth onto his lap. "So, what movies are we watching pretty boy?" He ran his hands across the other man's arms ass their legs tangled up.

"Well since you asked, Christmas movies Roman. It's almost Christmas, and you just don't seem into Christmas spirit." He couldn't help but to frown. He sure didn't like seeing anyone not happy around this time of year.

Sighing a bit, Roman had to come up with a lie, and a good one. "I'm fine Seth, really." He tried to pull his best fake smile that he has ever pulled off, which worked.

"Great Romie, now watch movies with me?" Seth pouted, in hoping it would get Roman to laugh a little.

It did. "Okay Seth okay."

Seth curled up on the sofa, well more so on top of Roman since he was already on the sofa. He grabbed the remote and started the movie. "First thing we're watching is The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."

Roman laughed a little as he put an arm around Seth. As he was watching the movie with Seth, he began to fall asleep. He didn't know or understand why he was tiered. Guess it was all the planning of trying to ask Seth to marry him.

Once Roman began to snore, Seth cocked his brow a little and looked up to see a sleeping Roman. He couldn't help but laugh softly. "My sweet prince," he whispered as he kissed the top of his head.

Now was his chance to see what Roman was always doing in their bedroom when he wasn't around. Heading up the stairs slowly, not to wake Roman, he made it to their bedroom. He walked over to the night stand where Roman was at. Tilting his head, he opened the drawer to find a small box. "What's this?" He asked himself as he began to open the box.

Inside the box was a silver banded ring, with diamonds set on the top, in the middle. Seeing this, Seth was in shock, but he was supposed to be in shock when Roman asked him. Now how was he going to pull this off? Was Roman waiting for the right time? Or was he nervous on what Seth would say?

Of course Seth would say yes. He loved Roman with all of his heart. Why would he say no to the one he loved? He closed the ring box back up when he heard Roman make some kind of noise down stairs. Okay, I have to relax, stay calm, don't blow this. His mind was frantic on trying to find ways to cover him leaving Roman sleeping on the sofa.

Heading back downstairs, Seth looked at Roman, who was in the kitchen. "Baby? What are you doing now?" He asked as he came into the kitchen, seeing Roman in the fridge.

"Just looking for something to drink. Got anything good Seth?" He asked, head still in the fridge.

Taking a deep breath, Seth began to think. "Well what do you want?" He asked, hoping Roman couldn't tell something was on Seth's mind.

"I don't know Seth, got any vodka?" He asked, looking back at Seth.

"Yeah I do, I have Lime, Blueberry and Freeze," Seth answered.

"Then I'll have a Blueberry vodka."

Seth nodded his head and went to get what Roman wanted. He pulled out two glasses just in case he wanted that, or something else. "So, how did you sleep Roman?"

Taking a seat as Seth brought the glass and vodka to the table. "I fell asleep?" He asked, like he didn't remember he fell asleep.

Laughing softly, Seth nodded his head. "Yes Roman, you fell asleep. Did you have a nice dream? Of maybe… our wedding?"

Wedding? How did Seth know? Did he find out? No, he couldn't have. He hid the ring real good, or thought he did. "What wedding Seth?"

Hearing Roman's response, he looked at the other man. He tried his best to remain calm as he began to speak. "I found the engagement ring Roman, are you scared of asking me? You know I am going to say yes, I love you."

Roman sighed a bit as he heard that Seth had found the engagement ring. "Seth baby, weather or not I know you would say yes, I would still be a nervous wreck, because I want it to be perfect when I ask you."

"Oh Roman, it would be perfect no matter when you ask me."

A smile came across the Samoan's face hearing what Seth said. Roman got up and then down on one knee. "Seth Rollins, I love you with everything I have. You make me happy when I'm sad. I don't know what I'd do without you. Will you marry me?"

Seth couldn't help himself but to tear up, "Yes Roman, I will."

Roman stood up and kissed Seth deeply on his lips.


End file.
